


The Advisor's Daughter

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Manuela spends some time with her other lover.(A sequel to After-Dark Games, but can be read as a standalone.)
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Flayn, background doromanuela
Series: Commissions [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Advisor's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Manuela hadn’t paid Flayn much attention before the fiasco with the Death Knight. It was after they’d both recovered that Flayn started to approach her more, asking her about her time in the opera and hanging off of her every word. She was eager to learn, but Manuela could tell she was smart from the first moment they spoke. Despite that, there was still a springy youthfulness to her that was oh-so endearing. Truthfully, Flayn reminded Manuela of her days in the opera, when Dorothea first appeared. Bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, and contagiously happy despite the horrors that they’d witnessed.

At first, Manuela didn’t see Flayn as fitting into the latter category. It wasn’t until much later, when Flayn confessed her own macabre history, one filled with pain, fear, and regret, that Manuela came to understand her more. Manuela was always attracted to those types, the ones that smiled no matter what happened to them.

And yet, she hadn’t expected to be attracted to Flayn, of all people.

It was Dorothea’s suggestion that started it off. She was a naturally loving person, so Manuela wasn’t surprised when Dorothea mentioned the idea of taking multiple partners. What  _ did _ surprise her was when, a few months into their new relationship structure, Dorothea suggested that Manuela find another partner of her own.

“I really wouldn’t mind, Manuela. So long as you’re honest with me,” Dorothea insisted. “Honestly, sometimes I feel a bit guilty...I’m seeing three other women at the moment, but you only have me.”

“That’s certainly fine by me. I’m sure you know I’m far from needy.” That wasn’t necessarily  _ true, _ but...she didn’t need anything more than Dorothea.

“It’s not about being needy. It’s just about doing things that make you happy. Is there really nobody that you’ve taken an interest in? Come now, be honest with me!”

The first person to come to her mind was Flayn.

Despite knowing the truth behind Flayn’s age, Manuela was still apprehensive. To her shock, it was Flayn that confessed to her first (after much prodding from Dorothea, Manuela soon discovered). Manuela was too impulsive not to accept her on the spot. And it was nice, having Flayn to go see when Dorothea wasn’t around. Soon enough, she was seeing Flayn whenever she wanted. Dorothea had always provided her with love and appreciation, but it was so heartwarming to see Flayn and the light in her eyes whenever Manuela walked into a room.

Although Manuela often sought out Flayn’s company throughout the day, her most frequent visiting time was in the evening, when Dorothea would be having supper with one of her lovers. Flayn had managed to make a few friends around the monastery despite Seteth’s hovering, so every now and then Manuela still had an evening to herself, but she normally spent her time with Flayn.

One night, Manuela thought she’d have one such evening, as Flayn had told her earlier that she’d be spending the night with her father. Manuela couldn’t argue, of course, and Dorothea was on a date with Ingrid, so she retired to her room and decided to spend the night reading and enjoying a bottle of wine.

A mere hour later, though, she heard a knock on her door. She rose from her chair and went to open it, humming in surprise when she saw Flayn. “Good evening, Manuela,” Flayn greeted, cheerful and polite as ever.

“Good evening, dear. Is everything alright? Weren’t you supposed to be spending the evening with your father?”

“Yes, I was, but as it turns out, he is rather busy,” Flayn said. “I might spend the evening with you instead, if that is acceptable?”

“More than acceptable! Please, come in.” Manuela had, at first, apologized for the perpetual messiness of her room, but Flayn seemed to be used to it. Manuela at least kept her bed free of debris—too many nights of passing out on top of an uncomfortable stack of junk made it that way—so Flayn took her seat there, legs folded beneath her. 

“I hope I did not interrupt your reading,” Flayn said, picking up the book that Manuela had left face-down and thumbing through it.

“Not at all. I was hardly paying attention to it, anyhow.”

“Is that so? That makes me rather glad. After all, I was hoping you might let me indulge in you tonight.”

It was still strange to hear that in such a youthful voice, especially when Flayn wasn’t at all embarrassed about it. Even Manuela still blushed when she was being asked so directly. “I’m always reluctant to turn you down, Flayn.”

“I truly am happy to hear that. In that case, might you come closer? Onto the bed, please.”

Manuela easily fell into the habit of complying with Flayn’s thinly-veiled demands. Anyone else might have called her spoiled, perhaps bratty, but Manuela didn’t think of it that way. Instead, she saw Flayn as someone who exudes such an intense aura of grace that you never considered denying her. Manuela got back into her bed, on her knees in front of Flayn. She lowered herself just a bit when she saw Flayn moving in for a kiss—if she moved down too much, Flayn would have felt a bit patronized.

Flayn liked the taste of wine, Manuela thought; whenever she kissed Manuela after a drink, she always kissed hard. When Flayn pulled away, she had the smallest smile on her face. “What else would you have me do for you, Flayn?”

“I would like you to undress, please. Remove my garments as well,” Flayn said.

She often asked Manuela to undress herself. A strange preference, but one that Manuela had come to enjoy, especially once she’d taken her dress off and gotten down to the lingerie. It was invigorating, to see the small smiles of satisfaction on Flayn’s face when Manuela slid her bra strap off her shoulder just how Flayn liked it. Flayn watched the shimmy of her hips as she slipped her panties off, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Your turn,” Manuela cooed. Flayn sat up a bit, giving her body to Manuela so that she could be relieved of her clothes. Manuela spent less time trying to be seductive when undressing Flayn, though. She was more to-the-point, because by then, Flayn was rather worked up. Sometimes Manuela wondered if she’d be alright, having two partners that were both so active in bed, but she always rose to the occasion.

After she’d stripped Flayn, leaving a pile of black-and-beige on the floor, Manuela went in for another kiss. Flayn kept that one short; she was definitely ready to get to the main event, whatever it was for the night. Manuela didn’t make any more moves, because Flayn would tell her what to do.

“Come here. Allow me to touch you.” Manuela came as close as she possibly could, her breasts level with Flayn’s face. She was essentially straddling Flayn by then, her thick thighs surrounding Flayn’s slimmer ones. Flayn parted her legs a bit more, then began to feel up Manuela’s outer lips, lightly, as if to see how wet she was. Manuela sighed in relief. Even in those short moments, she had started to long far too strongly for touch. “You are quite responsive...or were you aroused before I arrived?”

“No, no,” Manuela breathed. “It’s definitely because of you.”

“That makes me so happy to hear.” As if to reward Manuela for her admission, Flayn pressed one small finger into Manuela’s womanhood. Manuela tightened around it, and not just there; her entire body tensed. Dorothea always moved with such passion, such wild excitement, from the very beginning. Flayn, on the other hand, liked to work up to it. She wasn’t exactly a  _ tease, _ but she was perhaps too prim to move so quickly from the very beginning.

Still, Manuela felt like she was being teased. She could certainly take more than one finger, especially from Flayn’s tiny hands. Flayn liked to hear pleading, she liked to be begged for, so Manuela decided to indulge her. “That feels wonderful, Flayn, but could you give me a little more? Please, I’ll—I’ll do anything if you touch me a bit more.”

Manuela had never had to beg like that in the bedroom before she started sleeping with Flayn, but, like the rest of their bedroom dynamics, she’d adjusted to it. If anything, she liked it. Flayn never held back on delivering what was begged for, so with a small smile on her face, she added another finger to Manuela’s cunt. 

“So obedient,” Flayn praised. Manuela was always glad if she managed to please Flayn. The gentle smirk that Flayn wore on her face as Manuela succumbed to her was quite the treat, so Manuela always chased after it.

In turn, Flayn pleased her, too. The begging earned her Flayn’s favor, and a rougher touch. The relatively small size of Flayn’s digits mattered a lot less when she showed her skill. She had an almost daunting amount of talent when it came to working Manuela over, something that Manuela hadn’t even taught her. Manuela’s breath became uneven as Flayn found and mercilessly pressed against her g-spot. The care in Flayn’s touch was evident, because Manuela’s body reacted to it with glee.

Even when Flayn lifted her hand to fondle Manuela’s breast, Manuela still felt that same careful touch. Flayn was tweaking Manuela’s nipples softly, a supplement to her flexing fingers. Manuela showed her appreciation through a stroke to Flayn’s hair. The heat in Manuela’s core was starting to drag out, spread through her whole body. She felt it thickening in her chest when Flayn latched on to one of her nipples. That was something Flayn didn’t mind being a tad more feisty with. Manuela felt a scrape of teeth every now and again, and she knew it was intentional.

“Goodness, Flayn...” Manuela thrust her body forward a bit, trying to signal to Flayn just how much she needed her. 

Flayn took the signal, switching to Manuela’s other breast and sucking even harder. The small puffs of breath coming from Flayn tickled Manuela’s skin, heightening her senses. Before Flayn, she’d found it hard to even come near climax with movements so comparatively docile, but Flayn knew just what to do to her. The tight feeling in her groin started to grow, and her breathy moans became more frequent.

Pulling away just for a moment, Flayn said, “Please, finish quickly, Manuela. I want to see you.”

Manuela wasn’t so well-trained that she’d cum on the spot, but Flayn’s words sent her spiralling, and with a few more pulsing sucks on her breast and nimble fingers stroking her sweet spot, she was tumbling over the edge. True to her word, Flayn was looking up at Manuela’s face, enjoying the show as Manuela finished on her fingers. Manuela was hypersensitive to Flayn’s touch already, and the smoldering look in her eyes only made it stronger.

Flayn was more of a marathon lover, but she’d come to learn that Manuela wasn’t quite as tireless. Still, she pumped her fingers in and out of Manuela until Manuela was close to falling over. Only then did she stop, releasing Manuela’s nipple from her mouth with a kiss and withdrawing her hand.

“Here,” Flayn said, pressing her fingers to Manuela’s lips. She locked eyes with Manuela, and Manuela didn’t look away as she cleaned Flayn’s soiled fingers with her tongue. She’d tasted herself before, but the sweet tang of her cunt was so much more delightful when it was coming off of Flayn’s fingers. As Manuela sucked and kissed, Flayn said, “Do you still have my favorite toy here? I would like to make use of it tonight.”

Gingerly holding Flayn’s wrist, Manuela purred, “I’d never even dream of getting rid of it. You want me to wear it?”

“Yes, please, put it on. As quickly as you can.” Of course, Flayn was in a hurry. Manuela wouldn’t keep her waiting. She got off of the bed and looked under it, opening her “toy chest” and taking out Flayn’s favorite: their strapon. It was rather slim to accommodate Flayn, but an excellent toy nonetheless. Manuela buckled herself into the leather straps then got back in the bed, awaiting Flayn’s next orders. “On your back.”

Manuela settled into the pillows on her bed, and Flayn mounted her. Manuela lovingly stroked Flayn’s hips as she got settled, holding her steady. Flayn, as always, took control of the situation. Without waiting any longer, she took the shaft into her hand, guiding it to her entrance and sinking down onto it. Manuela watched Flayn just as Flayn had watched her. Flayn’s eyes fluttered shut, and Manuela watched her lips tremble as she moaned.

Manuela stopped caressing Flayn’s waist, instead holding her with affection. Manuela didn’t have to move her—after all, Flayn might not have let her take control so easily, anyway. Flayn began to raise herself up on the polished wood of the dildo, and Manuela could see it shine with her slick.

Flayn liked to move quickly, Manuela knew that, so she was well-prepared for Flayn’s frantic pacing. Once Flayn had gotten used to the feeling of the shaft inside of her, she started to bounce up and down at a rapid but steady pace. Manuela’s clit was still sensitive, and Flayn’s hips bearing down on her put plenty of pressure on it. That was merely an addition to the immense pleasure she was already feeling, still reeling from her orgasm and watching Flayn try to achieve hers. 

“Move your hips. Thrust into me,” Flayn said. Her voice still sounded authoritative, even though she was surely a bit winded from her exertions—not to mention the pleasure.

Not wanting to disappoint Flayn, Manuela did as she was told, moving her hips upward whenever Flayn was sinking down. The sweet whimpers and whines that had been intermittently coming from Flayn turned into a steady stream of praises.

Manuela figured it wouldn’t take Flayn long to finish, given her rising excitement throughout the night, but she was almost caught off-guard when Flayn suddenly began to stall, her rhythm becoming disjointed. “Keep going,” she demanded. 

The shaft was getting a little harder to move; Flayn was tightening hard around it. Flayn dug her nails into Manuela’s shoulders, letting Manuela fuck her through her climax. Manuela was well-learned when it came to pleasing Flayn, and she knew that Flayn was never done after just one round, so she kept going, even when Flayn fell forward on top of her.

Still just as excitable as before, Flayn started to ride Manuela again, her hands on either side of Manuela’s head. She was keeping the same pace, but Manuela decided to speed up, testing the waters. “Good. Good,” Flayn said, then bit her lip and groaned. “That is...s-so good.”

Fueled by the compliments, Manuela kept going until Flayn was trembling. She put a hand on Flayn’s back, holding her close and pressing their breasts together as Flayn climaxed again. Her voice got rather pitchy, and Manuela heard her name in a different mewling tone every time Flayn said it.

Eventually, Flayn whispered “enough”, and Manuela was forced to coast to a stop by the dominant tilt of her voice. Flayn fully collapsed into Manuela’s chest, her breaths shallow and stuttery. 

“Flayn, sweetie? How was it?”

“Perfect. You performed perfectly, as always,” Flayn said. She had so much delight in her voice, even through her exhaustion. Manuela was glad she’d enjoyed herself. “You seem to have worn me out, however. It may be difficult to make it back to my room in this state. It would certainly be to my liking if you allowed me to spend the rest of the night with you.”

Flayn had never slept over before. Manuela was definitely happy that she’d asked, though, just so she’d have the privilege of saying both of her lovers had slept in her bed. “I’d never turn you down.”

Smiling demurely, Flayn lifted herself up just enough to let the strapon slip out of her. Manuela unbuckled all of the straps, then tucked it beneath the bed. She could clean it tomorrow—she couldn’t leave Flayn waiting.


End file.
